The present invention relates to a calibration device and, more particularly, to a microcomputerized electric field meter diagnostic and calibration system.
Heretofore, electric field meters were generally manually calibrated. One problem with such methods was that it required skilled personnel and introduced the problem of human error. The manual operation was time consuming and required very close adherence to the calibration procedure in order to accurately and properly calibrate the meters.